minecraftfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Miner100
Hei ja tervetuloa sivustolle Minecraft Wiki! Kiitos, että muokkasit sivua Malline:Navbox. Jos vain jotenkin voin auttaa, niin laita viesti keskustelusivulleni! -- Minecraftwikia (keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 13.56 Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 2. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 04.49 (UTC) Question First question: Finnish or english? If I am on the bottom of the MC world, is there more minerals than on higher levels? And is the max. level 1499? :Nearly all of the minerals are most common in low levels. However, the lowest level is not the best level to find them, i think the best level is about layer 10. The max level is the layer 128, but in Creative mode it is possible to fly lots of higher than that. --Miner100 5. marraskuuta 2011 kello 11.26 (UTC) ::Moi :) --Craftimies 21. marraskuuta 2011 kello 08.36 (UTC) Ylläpitäjäksi ÖÖ pääsisikö tämän wikin ylläpitäjäksi? Mulla on Minecraft ja siinä uusin versio. voisin päivittää noitä taika-juomiin littyviä aasioita :Allekirjoitus kiitos, edellinen kirjoittaja oli sitten Miner-Craftaaja ihan Miner100:lle tiedoksi. --Craftimies 3. joulukuuta 2011 kello 14.27 (UTC) ::Ylläpitäjillä on tarkoitus olla paljon kokemusta esimerkiksi sivujen muotoilusta ja mallineista, ja olet vielä suhteellisen uusi käyttäjä. Mutta sivuja voit päivittää ilman YP -oikeuksiakin. --Miner100 4. joulukuuta 2011 kello 11.56 (UTC) Terve, pääsisinkö minäkin ylläpitäjäksi? Osaan jonkun verran wikikoodausta, kaikki mallineet ja tiedän aika paljon Minecraft Wikistä ja Minecraftista vaikka olenkin suhteellisen uusi pelaaja (Betasta lähtien). Olen muokannut paljon sivuja, asettanut sivuja poistoon, siiränyt niitä, ja tehnyt aika hyviä ja tärkeitä muokkauksia. Olen myöskin paljon onlinessa Minecraft wikissä ja teen lähes joka onlinessaolokerrallani muokkauksia. Kiitos jos pääsen ylläpitäjäksi, sillä saisin lisää mukavaa tekemistä ;) -Craftimies 31. tammikuuta 2012 kello 14.53 (UTC) :Siirrän hakemussivulle --Miner100 31. tammikuuta 2012 kello 17.58 (UTC) Hei! Voisinko päästä Minecraft wikin ylläpitäjäksi? Osaan kaikki mallineet, kuvien laittamisen sivuille ja vähän wikikoodeja. Minulla on ollut Minecraftin versiot Beta 1.7.3, Beta 1.8, Beta 1.8.1, Minecraft 1.0 ja Minecraft 1.1, eli tiedän jonkin verran Minecraftista. --188.67.190.128 30. tammikuuta 2012 kello 14.45 (UTC) Rekisteröitymätön käyttäjä :Siirrän hakemussivulle --Miner100 31. tammikuuta 2012 kello 17.58 (UTC) Niin niistä "joukoista" Sinä kun näemmä Wikin admin olet, niin mitenkä olisi? Juhojeesus 9. joulukuuta 2011 kello 19.19 (UTC) :Vastasin asiaan keskustelusivullasi --Miner100 10. joulukuuta 2011 kello 09.14 (UTC) 1.0.1 Pre-release w49a Uusimmassa, tällä viikolla tulleessa ennakkojulkaisussa ovat jo kielivaihtoehdot, vaikkakin olen huomannut että osa suomennoksista on vähän outoja. Noh, mutta katsotaan jos niitä muutetaan vielä.Juhojeesus 10. joulukuuta 2011 kello 12.21 (UTC) :Juu, käännökset mukaan vasta kun 1.1.0 ilmestyy virallisesti. --Miner100 16. joulukuuta 2011 kello 17.24 (UTC) Vandalismi (Vastaus "Mitä mieltä olet":n) Kyllä minun mielestä rekisteröimättömien käyttäjien ei pitäisi saada muokata wikiä rekisteröitymättä. --Craftimies 16. helmikuuta 2012 kello 13.59 (UTC) Perustaja Hei Miner100! Silkasta uteliaisuudesta vain kysyisin, tiedätkö kuka tämän wikin perustaja on? --178.55.171.150 25. helmikuuta 2012 kello 15.32 (UTC) :Miner100:lle, vastasin jo kysyjän keskustelusivulle, joten sinun ei enää tarvitse. -Craftimies 25. helmikuuta 2012 kello 15.47 (UTC) Sekalaista Hei! Ihmettelen, mihin muokkaukseni ovat kadonneet. Minullahan oli niitä päältä 400, ja nyt 120 ja risat. Onko mahdollista, että joku on kopeloinut käyttistäni?? --Minettäjä 27. helmikuuta 2012 kello 12.39 (UTC)Minettäjä Olen huomannut että olet kovin Aktiivinen täällä, Oletko Moderaattori tai jonkin näköinen Admin? :Vastasin tähän jo kysyjän keskustelusivuille, joten keskustelusivun omistajan ei enää tarvitse. -Craftimies 1. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 14.10 (UTC) Muuan lomasta johtuen en ole ehtinyt juuri nyt vastailemaan/muokkailemaan, hyvä että autoit --Miner100 2. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 18.14 (UTC) Tuu chattiin --Minettäjä 3. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 10.03 (UTC)Minettäjä Moi Miner100! Voisitko ylentää minut ylläpitäjäksi? Tiedän, että uusia käyttäjiä ei yleensä ylennetä heti, mutta minulla on suhteellisen paljon kokemusta muista wikeistä, joista osassa olen ollut ylläpitäjä ja byrokraatti. Kiitos jo etukäteen jos ylennät. Lisäys tohon edelliseen. Allekirjoitus unohtui.--Minettäjä 13. helmikuuta 2012 kello 11.05 (UTC)Minettäjä Hei! Eikös minulla ala olla kuukausi plakkarissa, joten voisitko ylentää? --Minettäjä 4. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 17.42 (UTC)Minettäjä Hei, Miner100! Järjestelin tässä vähän keskustelusivuasi, niin älä siitä välitä! --85.29.91.169 7. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 17.05 (UTC) Vastaus En tiedä, mistä hilarious -nimi oli peräisin. Ajattelin vain, että se on sen niminen enkä sen vuoksi tehnyt nimelle mitään. --Craftimies 3. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 14.02 (UTC) ---- Oikeudet Hei! Eikös minulla ole nyt se kuukausi täynnä? Olen ollut täällä jo 1,5kk. Saisinko vastauksen?? Saanko.... ...Oikat? Olen ollut 2 kk ja yli 500 muokkausta ja hyvin aktiivinen ja hyvä. Kysy vaikka Craftimiehltä.